grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Mari
Description "She who is mistress of all machinations." Main Info *'Name:' Mari Ming Onette *'Age:' Unknown (~15) *'Likes': Speed reading, Things that spark her interest *'Dislikes': Cacophony, The ordinary Mari is the last remaining survivor of an ancient kingdom once known as "Kounat." Having lost her memory, Mari no longer remembers who she is or where she is from. Mari possesses rune casting skills and magical abilities previously unheard of in this area of the world. She is immensely curious about the unknown and fascinated by subjects new to her. While satiating her curiosity by researching the monsters found inside the Temple of Destruction, Mari found herself face to face with the Grand Chase. Having her curiosity piqued by the Highlander skills of Sieghart, Mari decides to join them. Personality Mari cannot reveal her thoughts to people around her since she has been alone for a long time. But for the people who she is interested in or those she likes, she indirectly shows her feelings by acting discreetly nicely. She does not talk much normally and seems as if she is deeply in thought but gets a little chatty when she is talking about something she likes. When she likes something she can't get rid of it for a long while. Other *The actual reason of Mari joining the Chase is because Sieghart is a 600-year-old warrior. Because of his age, he may know a thing or two about her past. *Mari seems to be calm and quiet, but her tone makes her sound serious. *She appears to suffer from state-of-the-art depression. She also has a tendency to blurt out nonsense that ties with Kounat's history. *Though not mentioned in game, Mari is the heir to the Kounat Royal Family, which was destroyed when Ashtaroth lost control of the Aernas Hammer. Mari was put in an escape pod which failed to activate properly due to the explosion that annihilated Kounat, but was saved by Void for his own purposes. The explosion caused the pod to malfunction which resulted hibernation mode in order to protect the passenger. *When Mari awakened as Geas after she touched the Soul Stone and recovered her memories, she protected the Grand Chase with a force field before shattering the Soul Stone, disappearing in the resulting explosion, with only her earrings left behind as the remainder of her existence. Her fate, as of now, is uncertain. This is seemingly canon as Sieghart comments on her disappearance in the Wizard's Labyrinth and the Monster Train 301. Special Ability Rocket Jump The Rocket Jump is one of Mari's major tools. It projects the hand down to her side, using Runic forces to let her soar high into the skies. The command is + , though she shoots it right at the moment her simple Dash ends. Apparently the Rocket Jump is one of the highest jumping vessels used; it simply overpowers the Crossbowman's High Jump, or even the Double Jump performed by Amy, Thief, Archer, and Nova classes. In addition to the Polaris' KORMET, it can use a horizontal propulsion after the Rocket Jump. Trivia: Noticeably, the Runic force seems to come out of Mari's buttocks. However, if one looks closely, her hand is near her side projecting the rune. Mana Shield A shield created that substitutes Mana for Health.¹ In other words, when attacked all damage taken is removed from the MP bar as long as Mari has MP stored. If the damage exceeds the amount of MP stored, it will remove the excess damage from the Health (HP) bar. It can be a useful skill, as it protects one from harmful danger. The shield lasts 10 seconds, but has no cooldown. The command is + . The Mana Shield protects the user from the following types of damage: *Poison ² *Curse ² *Shockwave *Freezing ² *Petrification ² *Ranged attacks *Toxic clouds ² *Fireballs and burning effects ² *Knockdowns *Breath attacks *Shock or electrocution *Drowning *Combination/Application attacks *MP skills used by other players :Notes: ::1. Ironically, the Mana Shield does not use any Mana (MP) when activated, despite the intention of it being used. However, even though it doesn't use MP to activate, players still need even just a small amount of MP stored for the Shield to take effect. For example, if the player has 1 bar of MP, the Shield can be activated and protect the player for just that 1 bar. And if there are 3 bars stored, the Shield will protect the player for all 3 bars, and so on. ::2. Though the player will initially be protected from poison, curse, being frozen, burnt, or petrified, their effects may outlast the duration of the Mana Shield. Any type of DoT effect will continue to drain Mana until the MP bar is empty, at which point it will begin to drain Health (HP). If the effect of the Mana Shield is still there when breaking out of petrification or being frozen, the Mana Shield will absorb the damage afterwards. Thus, it is useful to activate the Shield just before being hit with these effects or when knowing that those effects will make contact. Machinery Crates A crate containing a special tool is provided. It is noted that the crate has a number on it, indicating the level on the crate. However, all the crates contain different objects, so there is no technical "strength" level. Command is + + . Note that the represents the number pressed. However, a player doesn't press immediately to create the special tool, the unfinished crates will explode immediately, acting like a mine. Interesting to note that the creates will have the word "Sector" on it followed by the "Lv." and a "number". Items act identical to the Druid's Stone Wall and the Magician's Magic Puppet; they serve both an obstacle and a destroyable object. Note: Beyond Rune Caster, the crates can be summoned faster. Beyond Gunslinger, there is a level 3 crate. Machinery Crates summoned: jo80WjsSHH8 Rune Caster and Gunslinger's Machinery Crates *Rune Caster **Level 1 - A blue cannon that shoots a cannonball horizontally for a short distance. Fires six times. **Level 2 - A red cannon that shoots a cannonball upward at a low arc for a short distance. Fires six times and creates a burning effect on the ground. *Gunslinger **Level 1 - A Push Board that pushes enemies away causing a small amount of damage. These work like big proximity mines with no explosion effect. It lasts 8 seconds if untouched and disappears once it comes in contact with an enemy. **Level 2 - The Triple Missile launcher is a misnomer in that it only launches two missiles upwards at a medium height. Each missile, however, explodes in midair to release three individual warheads that shoot to the ground at the same area. This has a longer range than either of the Rune Caster's cannons. These work similarly to ICBMs that launch individual nuclear warheads. ***''Note:'' The larger missile fired from the cannon will just pass through the enemy, having no effect at all. It's best used on long-range targets. *Polaris **Level 1 - A small device with two prods on it that increases the rate of MP regenerated when the party stands near it. You can think of this as a "battery recharger" for Mana (MP). It is similar to Ryan's Totems (Defense, HP, MP), which are found in the Druid Skill Tree. **Level 2 - A red cannon appears to mix Rune Caster's and Gunslinger's Level 2 Crate, but shoots two sets of three cannonballs over a shorter distance, and causes the ground to burn where it lands. **Level 3 - Teleportation platforms that allow the group to teleport from one location to another in the room. The player has to construct two of these in different locations for it to work— one as a starting point and the other as an exit. Summoning a third portal will erase the first one made. Note that they will stay on the ground forever. on the other side, each portal cost around half a mana bar. Energetic Orbs There are numerous Orbs that usually amplify Mari's usual abilities. Often they act as a projectile VIA the or the Critical/Double command, depending on the class. Sometimes they will act as a buff. The orbs stay around for a large sum of time, raging 12-20 seconds, depending on the orb. The summoning command is + + , and each will have a runic "mark" during the time of summon, and takes approximately 3 seconds for one to appear, and currently only two runics appear meaning the summon time is 6 seconds total. Different orbs can be summoned prior to job. Note that Mari can simply dash to cancel the summon, to simply avoid any incoming attacks. Orbs summoned: *Rune Caster **Level 1 - Spawns a Blue Orb that fires slightly downward. Summoned at any point and stays for 20 seconds. **Level 2 - Spawns a Red Orb that fires slightly upward. Summoned at the first mark and stays for 20 seconds. **Level 3 - Spawns a Green Orb that can be launched steep downward while rising upward. Summoned at second mark or full duration and stays for 20 seconds. *Gunslinger **Level 1 - Spawns a Blue Orb that fires slightly upward. Summoned at any point and stays for 20 seconds. **Frost Enchantment - Enchants a single bullet with Ice, causing freezing effects upon impact. Summoned at full duration while permanently leaving the enchant until fired. *Polaris **Mana Orb - Spawns a Blue Orb, and when equipped, enhances the Mana Regen greatly. Summoned at full duration (first mark) while remaining for 12 seconds. *Geas **Repair - Spawns three small Blue Orbs, and when equipped, enhances Mana regeneration by a small amount for 12 seconds, however when hit the orbs disappear and instantly allows Mari to recover half an MP bar. Machinery Summon A tool that summons a type of machinery that is used to support Mari in battle. For each of Mari's jobs, the machine summoned becomes more different in each one. It masks over the Basic Combo, Critical/Double, Jump Attacks, and Dash Attacks. It lasts for 20 seconds, and it takes about 5 seconds to construct one. There is no cooldown. The coordinates are + + (Spam). Note that there are rare occasions it will fail at random. Rune Caster and Gunslinger summon a tool called a Wing Drive Weapon (W.D.W.). Polaris constructs a miniature robot whom fights with fists and rockets plus an expansion its size called "KORMET". Unlocking Mari can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. "My name is the only thing I remember. Maybe if I just focused on the now instead of forcing myself to remember, my memories will resurface on their own. Won't you join me?" - Mari Ming Onette - Quotes *''"Commencing Operation."'' *''"I'll do my best."'' *"You don't belong here." *"No one but fools here." *''"You are soft."'' *''"You are not completely useless."'' *''"Let's finish this."'' *''"Just this?!"'' *''"Target Analyzed. Neutralizing..."'' *''"Weather conditions optimal."'' *''"Are you on standby mode?"'' *''"You're not very efficient..."'' *''"Go!"'' *''"Fire!"'' *''"Test Case Zeta Gamma: Commence Operation"'' *''"This is excellent data."'' *''"You're just not up to speck."'' *''"Stop. Its getting ugly."'' *''"Never look back."'' *''"Now is the time to retreat."'' *''"Truth is a bitter pill to swallow"'' Trivia *Mari was based on the Elsword character Eve. Much like Eve, Mari descends from an ancient Kingdom and uses machinery to aid her. *She is the only character with heterochromia. *There is much evidence that considers Mari a deity. Geas is defined as "someone who was exceptionally gifted into communicating with the divine" and "one who was a step closer to the deities than everyone else". Kounat was also founded by hybrids of humans and deities, and Mari is a member of the Kounat Royal Family. *In her pre-release in the Korean Server, she was seen wearing a robe asking questions and asking who she is, what is going on, and needing help with something. *Strangely, in her dialogue before she joins the Grand Chase, her identity is masked with "??????". This, however, does not apply to other characters (i.e. Amy, Dio). *She is one of three characters that has her full name known from their initial release. The others being Ronan (Erudon) and Elesis (Sieghart). However, neither Elesis' or Ronan's middle names are known, or whether they have one. *Mari is apparently 600 years old. This is confirmed in the Fortress of Ascension, where Ashtaroth claimed Sieghart was there during the Highlander's defeat and Kounat's fall. *Though many of Mari's quotes sound robotic, she has been confirmed to be a human. *Similar to Jin and Sieghart, all her skills seem to be based on the same thing. **1 bar is a type of launcher attack. **2 bars deploy an AoE or DoT effect. **3 bars have some kind of massive pushback weapon. *Mari is one of two characters that specializes in machinery, the other being Lire. In Lire's case, both Demi Shock & Magic Missile seemingly contain mechanical properties. *If one looks closely, the eye colors seem to switch places depending on the facing of the image. *There are hints to her mastery over controlling machinations with her first and last name, "Mari Onette," forming the word marionette, "a puppet which is controlled by strings from above". *Mari and Rin are the only characters that have a Skill Tree of "Shared" abilities only. Category:Characters